The Prophets
The Prophets (預言者 Yogen-sha) is a secret faction of carefully chosen and extremely potent mages whom have dedicated their life's to defend the sanctity of Ishgar and it's people. The prophets work alongside, yet above the magic council, making use of one another in order to accomplish their goals. History In ages past, in the very early stages of the Magic Council's first initiation in an effort to govern and regulate the magical practice in Ishgar, there was one organization which came to be in the early days which were permitted to work above the laws, to practice any magic they saw fit, go anywhere they deemed necessary and perform whichever task that was considered to be for the greater good of the nations. This organization was meant to take on the tasks which the Council could not interfere with without breaking the trust of the people, or the ones which they could not bring themselves to send innocent men and women to their deaths for. Thus, The Prophets. These mages were imbued with immense amounts of magic power in order to carry out their tasks. However, as time went on, the Prophets turned coat to the Council, deeming that they had grown better and stronger than they could ever hope to. Going rogue, The Prophets ensued their work without interference from the council, but as one might understand, the council were not so keen on allowing these renegades to be allowed free reign, especially with the power and magical artifacts they held in their possession. And so began the ancient Magical Inquisition. Ten yers ago, the newly established member of the Prophets, Naor Ace returned to the Head Quarters of the magic council, in hopes of re-establishing their former alliance. the council was uncertain as to whether to accept them considering their previous betrayal. The debates and arguments coursed through the halls for weeks until a decision was made. The council would unofficially re-establish them into their folds, under a few certain conditions. The first of them was that all those who remained of the order had to either be incarcerated or executed. Naor agreed to these terms, and more to follow. Rules # The Prophets will be guided by the Harbinger, a leader figure with no true authority to exact upon the other prophets. Should there be any suspicions of betrayal from any of the prophets, it is up to the Harbinger to reel them in before it is too late. Should the Harbinger at any time fail to see the errors of the prophets and stop it in time, the Harbinger will share in the traitor Prophet's fate. # While there is not specific limit to how many Prophets there can be in the faction, there always needs to be a certain amount of Harbingers for a specific number of prophets. If there are twenty prophets, there need to be two harbingers to keep them in check. # Killing of foes deemed too dangerous to live are permitted for as long as the Council does not explicitly state otherwise. The killing or slaughter of innocent people without due cause and justifiable reasons will lead to the purge of the prophet order. # All members of the Prophets has to surrender a piece of their power to their Harbinger to ensure loyalty and impossibility to rebel against said harbinger. # The nature of the Prophets must remain a secret at all costs. Should any information regarding them be leaked, the prophets must disband. Should a prophet him/herself reveal their connection ot the council, the Prophets will be incarcerated. #The Prophets are granted the rights to learn and practice any magic they see fit to use in the service of Ishgar, whether they be controversial, lost or even outright illegal for ordinary mages. # Should the Harbinger betray the Council and turn rogue, as they did so very long ago, the punishment will be the incarceration of each and every Prophet, and in the worst case scenario, execution. Equipment * Communication Lacrima: * Hearthstone: Strength Current Members Trivia * Based upon the idea of the Guardian from World of Warcraft. * Anyone who would want to make a character for the Prophets needs to be ready to run the risk that their character might die. These are not p*ssy missions they are running. The missions they take on are suicidal for even the most potent wizards, and death is a risk. Category:Organization Category:Magic Council Category:Factions Category:Faction